wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
The Watchdogs serve as Lord Hater's minions and troops responsible for conquering planets and capturing opponents of Hater's in the name of their aforementioned evil master. Physical Description The Watchdogs are short, diminutive creatures who make up for lack of height through sheer numbers. They lack mouths (even though they have been demonstrated to speak, eat, and even kiss) or any other defining feature save for a giant single Cyclops like eyeball with red irises and black pupils. They have purple skin, nails, and some seem to have red hair (if only in their armpits and on their chest). Like their overlord, Lord Hater, the Watchdogs have a single lightning bolt coming out of the tops of their helmets, although they have just one while Hater has two. They all dress identically in black and red uniforms. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' The Watchdogs are loyal to Lord Hater and will do whatever he says, especially if it means avoiding punishment. [[Commander Peepers|'Commander Peepers']] Peepers is the second-in-command of Hater and the general of the Watchdogs. 'Wander' Most Watchdogs do not like Wander and will always try to capture him. However, there are some that actually do like him (one even has a picture of him in his room in the episode The Gift 2: The Giftening). 'Sylvia' Their relationship is sort of unknown, but it is assumed they do not like her as she often beats them in battle. 'Others' Westley The Watchdogs didn't seem to like Westley as they thought he was annoying, and always teased him. However, when he "captured" Wander and Sylvia on his own, they treated him with more respect and they were sad over his "death". Known Members *Commander Peepers (Leader) *Moose *Westley (formerly) *Bob *Pete *Teddy *Greg *Barry *Tim *Andy *Jerry *Pat Appearances *Theme Song 'Season 1' *"The Picnic" *"The Greatest" *"The Fugitives" *"The Pet" *"The Prisoner" *"The Little Guy" *"The Bounty" *"The Birthday Boy" *"The Day" *"The Night" *"The Brainstorm" *"The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" (Cameo/Minor appearance at the beginning, no lines but they did scream and grunt a lot) *"The Gift 2: The Giftening" *"The Date" *"The Buddies" *"The Big Job" *"The Helper" *"The Funk" *"The Rider" *"The Gift" 'Shorts' *"The Bathroom Break" (a janitor) 'Season 2' *"The Greater Hater *"The Big Day" *"The Breakfast" *"The Fremergency Fronfract" *"The Axe" *"The It" *"The Cool Guy" *"The Rager" *"The Good Bad Guy" *"The Battle Royale" *"The Matchmaker" (cameo) *"The New Toy" *"The Eye on the SkullShip" *"The Show Stopper" *"The Cartoon" *"The Rival" *"My Fair Hatey" *"The Bad Neighbors" *"The Waste of Time" *"The Search for Captain Tim" *"The Robomechabotatron" *"The End of the Galaxy" 'Games' *The Galactic Rescue *Global Wandering *The Helpin' Hands *Disney XD Villains Unite! Songs 'Season 1' 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *(Your Happy Birthday Song) (with Wander and Sylvia) ("The Birthday Boy") 'Season 2' *"The Greater Hater" *"The Big Day" Gallery Background Information *They resemble Zigotons from the game "Patapon", with the only difference of the body and helmets. Zigotons were the antagonists of the first game. *They could be considered the opposites of the Fist Fighters. *They also can eat as shown in "The Picnic" (one Watchdog tried one of Wander's sandwiches), "The Greatest" (two of them were eating ice cream), "The Prisoner" and "The Little Guy", but they seem to just put it up to their face so it is unknown if they are really tasting it or if they even get hungry. *In "The Greatest" they were even shown kissing at one point. *The only watchdogs named so far are Peepers, Westley, Moose, Bob, Pete, Teddy, Greg and Barry. *Moose's name and physical appearance might be a reference to the character Moose Maddon, from the short-story "The Moose And The Sparrow". *In Latin America, they are called "Furioguardias". (Furious guards) *In Ukrainian, they are called "Гострозорики", which translates to "Sharp sight", or more literally "Those who have a sharp vision". *They all wish that they had a second eye, as revealed in "The Birthday Boy". * The Watchdogs and a yellow palette version of them appear in the game Disney XD Villains Unite!. They are encountered in the Wander Over Yonder level and, briefly, in the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja level. *In the episode "The Day", there is a scene in which they can be seen without clothes on in a changing room (save for a white towel), revealing their skin color and seemingly shared hair color, as well as the fact that they seemingly have to shave their eyeballs (Whether this is actually for hair or another reason is unknown). *They seem to have no shame in showing their private areas (assuming they have them in the same place as humans), as they don't bother putting their towels back on after dropping them to attack Sylvia until Sylvia requests they do. (after the first time they responded by wrapping them on top of their heads, misunderstanding Sylvia's intentions). However, since they state Sylvia wanting them to wrap them around their waists "makes more sense" it is likely this was only intended as a gag. *So far, no female Watchdogs have made any sort of appearance, but Craig did reveal on a tweet that there are indeed female Watchdogs and that they're currently residing on their home planet. *The Watchdog's catchphrase, "Hate's great, best villain", is a parody of Miller Light's slogan, "Tastes great, less filling". *In some episodes it shows that they are very light weight and it's easy for characters like Lord Hater and Slyiva to carry them. Even Wander can carry them with no problem. Quotes *"Hate's great, best villain!" - Their war-cry, "The Greatest", "The Little Guy", "The Brainstorm" *"Happy..........." - Being brainwashed with joy by the Gifts, "The Gift 2: The Giftening" Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Hater Army Category:Minions Category:Males Category:Females